


Then and Now

by creepy_shetan



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, No Dialogue, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: An old memory inspires the creation of a new one.(Originally posted 2019/6/24 as a fill for a prompt.)





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).

It was just like then, so much so that Akasaki knew that Tsubaki must have had the same thought well before he did. It didn't feel planned -- how could Tsubaki plan to have this spot deserted at this time of day in this weather? -- but the similarities were too coincidental to ignore.

Tsubaki pressed in close, an arm around Akasaki's arm, and Akasaki's hand easily slipped into Tsubaki's hand. He laced their chilled fingers together and glanced sideways to the younger man's face. Under Tsubaki's hair, all he could see in the fading daylight was a faint reddish tint to his cheek and a slow pensive roll of his lips. Akasaki gave his hand a squeeze to get his attention.

Tsubaki looked up and blinked at him, guilt flashing in his face momentarily, followed by a clearer flush to his skin. Akasaki used his other hand to comb back the dark locks at Tsubaki's temple. As he tilted his head into the touch and fully turned to face Akasaki, Tsubaki didn't close his eyes or shy away from Akasaki's gaze, his breath a faint mist in the late autumn air between them.

It wasn't like then, not really, the illusion gradually falling away with each little difference Akasaki could see. He wondered if Tsubaki was having the same -- not _problem_, but --

Then soft lips brushed his own slightly chapped ones, and Akasaki hummed briefly even as he kissed Tsubaki back. As Tsubaki's free hand rose to cradle Akasaki's jaw and encourage a change in angle, Akasaki's fingers slid back to card through Tsubaki's hair and press lightly on the nape of his neck.

This kiss was nothing like their first kiss, and as it deepened and lengthened, Tsubaki quietly gasping in the stillness around them, Akasaki had no complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: any book. any. Making new memories.  
The theme: Memory  
Originally posted [here](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/729389.html?thread=96317229#t96317229).  
I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... Here's my original author's note (which is three and a half months old, oops): "I wrote this on paper, oh, six months ago... and I've only now typed and cleaned it up to share it. 6^^;; I hope that a manga series (that became an anime series) is all right."
> 
> I've wanted to post a Zaki/Baki fic for a long time, but, for reasons that I think I understand but can't explain, getting them to follow my lead is like herding cats. Tatsumi and Gino make it look so easy, haha.


End file.
